


Home

by vampirewithbedsidemanners



Category: Tom Hiddleston- Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, FFF, FFF Submission, Fluff, Hiddlestories, Tumblr, comming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewithbedsidemanners/pseuds/vampirewithbedsidemanners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home after months of filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my submission to the wonderful Hiddlestories Friday Fluff Fanfare! Hope you enjoy.

The cab pulled up to the curb and I got out. Luke had sent most of my things ahead of me. I could see the light in the living room peeking through the front window, bathing the yard in a soft yellow glow. I thank the driver and make my way up to the door.

Its amazing how at home I feel, just standing here outside in the warm summer night. I had been gone for so long that part of me forgot this feeling.

The door opened before I got their, light from the room spilling out around her.

 _Ah yes... I remember you now..._ My heart flutters against my ribs as I look her over. She is smiling at me, her arms hung at her side. I look back at her, in awe.

And then suddenly we are not 34 anymore, but 20. Suddenly it's high noon on a beautiful June day and we are walking, hands intertwined, down the crowded London streets... The way we did as children. Suddenly, I thought  _I love her._  She loved me too. And it was enough for us.

She moved in the doorway, closing the distance between us. She is so beautiful, with her soft brown hair and her green eyes that look through me, over me. Her green eyes that look at me lovingly, always.

She is smiling like a thousand suns, lighting up the night. I take her in my arms and walk her back into our home, holding her close to my chest.

 _Ah yes, I forgot what you smelled like..._ It was strawberries, or vanilla and sugar, whatever soap she used this morning. Her hair  was always strawberry though.

"Thomas!" She squealed, batting at my hands that had started to roam. "We'll wake her!" She whispered loudly. I stopped. The clock on the wall read 1:46. She looked up at me knowingly, taking my hand that I had spread across her back and turning around, never letting go. I followed her lead down the hall, wrapping my other arm around her waist as she stopped beside the cracked bedroom door. Soft blue light filled the room from the night light, and I could see her there. 

Her mess of blonde curls spread out on the pillow beside her face. Oh, she was so beautiful. Just like her mother. I smiled and let go, stepping into the room. The angel didn't move, her eyes darting back and forth behind her eyelids as she dreamed. I let my weight rest on the edge of her bed, and reached out to touch her soft curls.

This is what home is.

My wife leaned against the doorway, smiling as I looked over our daughter. Suddenly the child moved, her blue eyes flying open to find me sitting beside her. She lit up. "DADDY!!" She cried, sitting up in her sheets, her little six year old arms reaching out for me.

"Oh... baby girl..." I cooed softly, keeping the tears out of my voice as I picked her up and set her in my lap. She wound her arms around my neck and sighed. "You're home." She said.

My wife crossed the room and sat beside us. I wrapped my arm around her as well, pulling her in close. She tenderly straightened our daughters hair.

Tears fell down my cheeks, silently, as I held them in my arms. In our home. Just the three of us, sitting here on a summer night,  _Home._ orning. Her hair 


End file.
